Prophets
The Prophets are a body of twenty deities worshiped by the Sarnisians and Moranians. Some Helmecutes also believe in their teachings, cataloged in the Pariph la’Kae. The Prophets are as follows: Fornoth, Prophet and Keeper of the Cycle Fornoth is the keeper of all natural elements. The seasons, rotation of planets, galaxies, magnetism, energy; anything that can be considered a natural element Fornoth controls. Fornoth does not take any form and does not have any physical characteristics. Eexmoto, Prophet of Guidance Eexmoto guides believers on the path to their destinies. A “means to an end” as described in some texts. Eexmoto appears as male, usually Sarnisians, but sometimes Helmecute or Moranian. Nav'Alaj, Prophet of Destiny Nav’Alaj controls the destiny of all Aaire. She names their destiny as they are born, and worshipers usually see their children favored. She takes the form of a Female, generally Moranian. Viek'Derom, Prophet of the Self Viek’Derom rules over ones self. This Prophet takes no form and is sometimes the target of lament. This Prophet encourages self-serving behavior that can be both detrimental and beneficial. Neealoudt, Prophet of Deliverance Neealoudt can appear as both male or female. He/ she is regarded as a freedom fighter and terrorist, known to bring freedom but often at the cost of safety. Many Aarie revolutionaries have been worshipers of Neealoudt. Cassandra, Prophet of Salvation Cassandra is the Prophet attributed to bringing order to chaos. Cassandra appears as a woman, usually a Sarnisian with snow-white skin, and has been accused of being a tyrant. Followers of Cassandra believe she will bring salvation to the galaxy. Zet'Cool, Prophet of Judgment This Prophet passes judgment on which souls will be recycled and which souls will exist in the Kae. Zet’Cool also judges who dies and at what time. The Prophet can appear as both male and female. Naomi, Prophet and Keeper of the Bridge Naomi is the guardian of the bridge between the physical world and the Kae. Naomi appears as female, strong, and sometimes with many arms. She is a fierce warrior and according to worshipers, controls when other Prophets may descend to the physical world. Olant, Prophet of Endowment Olant is charged with gifting people with their talents and abilities. Many expecting parents pray to Olant for good fortune. Olant appears as male. Ives, Prophet of Solidarity Ives is the Prophet of brotherhood. Through him nations, clans, and families are born and held together. He takes the form of male, and is the brother of Olant. The two often work together to achieve universal peace. Morkabe, Prophet of Judgment Impasse Morkabe takes no form, and to believers, is present in every decision made. This Prophet is conscience and intuition and often found in battle against Viek’Derom and Eexmoto. Wran'Kaema, Prophet and Sentinel Wran’Kaema is the soldier of the Prophets. Taking male form, Wran’Kaema has been in every battle fought by the Prophets, and sometimes the physical world. He has allied with Naomi on several occasions, but has also fought her in single combat. Many soldiers pray to this Prophet. Sevoul, Prophet and Herald Sevoul is charged with delivering the messages of the netherworld to the physical world. Sevoul appears as female and is credited with bringing the Pariph la’Kae from the Kae to the Planet of the Runes. She is also said to carry prayers back to the Kae in three bags made of water, earth, and air. Ahrak, Prophet of the Wake With no physical form, Ahrak monitors and records all events in time. From war and cultural developments, to special anomalies, everything is cataloged by this Prophet. Hejan, Prophet of Standing Reason Hejan takes the form of male, and controls logic and reasoning. Many philosophers and politicians pray to Hejan for guidance. Ayma'Yow, Prophet of Essence Emotions, empathy, and feelings are within the domain of this Prophet. Ayma’Yow appears as female and is often regarded as the mother of the universe. Many believers credit her as the distinguishing factor between sentience and lesser forms of life. Granmok, Prophet of Revelation Granmok is decidedly the most mysterious Prophet. This Prophet takes no form, and is charged with granting single individuals enormous influence. Charisma and intelligence are just a few of the things this Prophet grants to a privileged few. It is said all sentient Helmecutes have been blessed by this Prophet. Legamet, Prophet of the Skies Legamet is the Prophet of the first brothers, the Helmecutes. Appears as a male or female Helmecutes and worshiped primarily by sentient Helmecutes. Brawl, Prophet of the Waters Brawl is the Prophet of the second brother, the Sarnisians. Brawl can appear as either a male or female Sarnisians and is worshiped by the Sarnisian people. Sach'Morana The Prophet of the third brother, the Moranians. Sach’Morana can appear as male of female, and is worshiped and sometimes feared by the Moranians. Category:Organizations Category:Organizations: Religious